


Dear Old Friend, How the Time Has Passed (AKA Ragnor is a little Shit and has Secrets. Muahaha)

by AJenno



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Male Friendship, Mysterious Letters, POV Ragnor Fell, What is my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Catarina and Magnus receive a letter from Ragnor, who is technically supposed to be dead. I am God awful at summaries so, enjoy?





	Dear Old Friend, How the Time Has Passed (AKA Ragnor is a little Shit and has Secrets. Muahaha)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MortallWarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortallWarlock/gifts).



> Bay is amazing. And she loves Ragnor Fell. She actually has a hashtag on twitter that is called the RagnorProtectionSquad if I remember correctly. Anyway, she is an incredible artist and is writing a great fanfic so go check it out (Her profile link is on the "For (Gift part)". She's also a sweetheart and I wanted to write something for her. This came to my mind so here we are. It is also written quite quickly and without a beta so any mistakes are mine entirely. Thank you! Enjoy!

Even with how long of a life he had lived thus far, Magnus Bane was still capable of being surprised and often. So he was quite surprised when he walked into his loft apartment after a quick lunch with Alec, and found his dear friend, Catarina Loss, standing at the balcony, looking out at the city of New York. When she heard him approaching, she turned to look at him, and smiled. "There you are, Magnus and looking like happiness incarnate. I take it you just saw your Nephilim boyfriend."

Magnus shrugged off the jacket he had put on, tossing it over the top of a couch before he adjusted the sleeves of his dress shirt and stepped out to join Catarina. "I did, yes. We had lunch together. Not that I'm not always pleased to see you, Catarina, but is everything alright?" His eyes widened for a moment. "Is Madzie okay? Is she with you?"

Catarina smiled again, enjoying the panicked tone to his voice because it showed how much he cared for the young warlock child. "She is fine. I didn't leave her alone if that's what you think. I am not careless and you insult me if you think I am."

"No, no, not at all." Magnus quickly stated, shaking his head to emphasize his point. "Of course not. I am just surprised to see you and worried you had stopped by for some terrible reason."

"Remind me to visit more often then." Catarina murmured before she reached into one of the pockets of the scrubs she was wearing. "I have something for you. It arrived in my mailbox this morning. My very, non-magical mailbox might I add." At Magnus' confused look, she continued to speak. "Magnus, if I get any kind of mail, it usually comes through as a fire message or in some other magical way. To receive a letter such as this, through the "snail mail" system as mundanes used to call it, is very rare and frankly, quite strange." She finished explaining before holding out the folded envelope.

Curious now, Magnus reached for it and his eyes widened when he saw who it was addressed to and from whom. "I don't understand."

"Neither did I. That envelope was folded inside of the one addressed to me. I opened the one with my name but will not be discussing it with you for obvious reasons. Just like I am going to see myself out before you open that one. If you need anything, or wish to call me later, I will make myself available. Oh and Magnus?"

It took him a moment to snap back to attention, to look back up to his friend, since his attention had been so riveted on the envelope in his hands. "Yes?" 

"I don't understand it either and I have no explanation for it. If what we both end up believing is true, then I am not quite sure how to even begin to fathom the truth." She said and smiled once more before exiting out the loft entry doors. Magnus knew that even though he had seen her in her true form, with her blue colored skin, that she would be putting her glamour back on before any mundane saw her. 

After a moment, he looked down at the envelope again, trying to understand why now. "A drink is needed, I think." He murmured out loud before walking over to make one. When the drink was made, he took a bracing sip, and set it on the table beside the couch before he sat. After bracing himself, he opened the envelope and began to read the letter inside:

"Dear Magnus (Let it be known I am saying Dear because it is what should go at the beginning of a letter, not because I find you to be a dear),

Old friend (That should really say, old, old, old friend), here we are again. This letter has been in the making for quite some time now. I debated with myself whether to do this or not but in the end, I felt that both you and Catarina deserved to know everything. And no, before you assume the most perverted thing you can think of, this is not a confession of attraction to you. Not every individual is attracted to you, you crazy oaf (And if that sentence did not make you smile, I am not insulting you sarcastically enough). I know that you and Catarina have had questions about me for quite some time and I am here to answer some, if not all of them.

I have kept tabs on you, my friend, and done so for a long time. The same applies for Catarina of course. No matter the paths we have taken along the way, and the distance that separates all of us often, I have always worried for the two of you. Catarina is less of a risk taker than you obviously, so I do not have to fret over her as much. But you have given me more heart attacks than any warlock should have to suffer. You have always taken the greatest risks, and gone on the craziest adventures, often dragging Catarina and myself along. Perhaps some saw it quite foolish of us to follow along your crazy schemes but if we did not, who would have watched your back all those times?

Yes, I know, it sounds insane, does it not? That all the times I spewed insults at you, or criticized your actions, I still made sure you were being watched over. No matter what, old friend, Catarina and I have always cared about you, always cared about each other. To immortals, time is something to think about only when we feel like it. It is not a measure of life as it is for everyone else. But it is a precious gift when said time is spent with those we care for. 

You have made me proud, Magnus Bane, whether you believe it or not. Standing up in front of all the Nephilim, to express your feelings for one of their chosen, even after everything the Shadowhunters have done to you in the past. And standing by your Nephilim boyfriend as well, even going so far as to help the Nephilim every time they have needed it from you. And not just them, no. Other Downworlders as well, including that fledgling Simon, as well as our mutual friend Raphael. Lucian and through his connection, the werewolf pack in the city too. A busy bee you have been, old friend, and do not seem to be stopping anytime soon.

And our tale goes further beyond anything I have ever seen you experience. You have been infatuated before, Magnus, and even allowed part of your heart to be taken by that heartless woman, Camille (She was never good for you and how I wished you had listened to Catarina or my opinions on that particularly nasty vampire fiend). But now you are experiencing the kind of relationship you secretly wished for every time you were with someone. Do not lie to me or yourself, Magnus. You always wanted the kind of love you constantly fantasized about, the type you craved. And now, with your Nephilim boyfriend, you have it.

I will not go into details (At the risk of going double green anyway), but I will say I am glad for you, my friend. I do not understand all the mushy, gooey feelings you have for one Alexander Lightwood, but I am glad you took the advice of your most knowledgeable friend who pushed you towards that fateful wedding night. So, in a way, I helped the two of you come together. Oh, thinking on that, and how far you two have come over the course of time, does make me a little of that double green I warned you about. 

Let us change the subject and quickly, shall we? At this point in the letter, you are probably scratching your head in confusion, wondering how I know things I should not. Apparitions, ghosts if you choose to call them so, are capable of traveling through dimensions, able to see the world as no one else can. And I told you, old friend, that I would always be here for you. I will keep my promise, Magnus, as I will to keep an eye out for Catarina as well, since I know you will always do for her too. 

Oh but I do want to bring up one final thing before I end this letter. Ghosts, as I said, are capable of doing much. But even a ghost could not know everything I have shared in this letter, no matter what. So answer me this, old friend, if not a ghost, then what exactly am I? And did you truly witness my death? I will leave you with these final words and hope I have greatly stumped you. Take care of yourself, Magnus, and always love without restriction from now on.

Sincerely,  
Ragnor Fell  
Cabbage  
Emerald Prince  
(See? I can do sarcasm and well)"

Magnus wasn't sure what to think as he read the end of the letter. So much was said in it and a lot more not said. The drink to his right was empty now and yet Magnus did not move to make another, or make a move to get up at all. Instead, he leaned back into the sofa, stared at the letter again, and finally spoke, "What the hell?"

**Author's Note:**

> So like...Is that a cliffhanger technically? Or, is it obvious what is going on with Ragnor (AKA is he actually dead in this story?) Hmm...Yeah I'm no good at suspense stuff so I will instead say, Hey! I love kudos! And comments and fun stuff. If you want to follow my randomness, I am on twitter here: [@Ajenno](http://twitter.com/ajenno) Thanks again and much love to all!


End file.
